The Darkening
by Piper'stemper
Summary: A year has passed and the enchanted realm is still a vivid nightmare for them. But there is a new obstacle and threat that brings back old enemies and allies from the past. Tyler, Aviva, Ava and Hope are attacked at the same time and now they must all work together to save themselves and the world from the darkening.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Well its time for the Darkening as I promised in the trailer. Although this takes place after they come back from the enchanted realm and after the big battle, this can still be done without affecting the ending of the other. There will be hints here and there of things that May have occurred before this and consequences of that battle, but this is a new story completely with different characters that I am bringing back that were on charmed at one point. If you have not seen the trailer for this, it is on my YouTube channel and called Encounter of wicked things: the darkening official trailer. I will be making a Additional one for this story that will have more interactions with those characters. I also plan on focusing a lot of attention on character development and utilizing more spells and their abilities.

The Darkening

Chapter 1

Old friends and Feared Enemies

Piper was Folding clothes as her one year daughter played next to her in the playpen. Melinda was born as her other version remained in the enchanted realm. This new version of her had brown eyes and long dark hair. She also had Piper's powers and was no longer mortal, but fortunately her exploding power was not active yet but her freezing power was. They said it was because Leo is the father and that is why she is different then the first one. She also did not have the 200 IQ but to Piper she was a genius because she can always find a way out of the playpen.

"Oh honey what are you doing?" Piper asks as she stopped her rambunctious daughter from escaping as she was trying to climb over the side. Mel smiled up at her and began to giggle as Piper picked her up."My little escape artist," she said as Phoebe came through the front door holding ladybug whom was also one year old.

"Hellooooo," Phoebe said and walked into the living room.

"Look you have a playmate," Piper said as she pointed to her cousin and put her back into the playpen alongside ladybug. They both seemed happy to see each other and started playing with the dolls that were in there. "She will not stay in there," Piper said and sat down on the couch to finish folding the laundry.

"I can't believe how different she looks from the other," Phoebe said as she began to help her.

"Tell me about it," Piper said and cleared her throat.

"We only have two more years before we can see them again, god that seems forever but we know that they are happy and safe," Phoebe said while rubbing her back. She could tell that Piper was still struggling with leaving her daughter and granddaughter in the enchanted realm, but it was the only way to keep her from disappearing as the time-line would catch up.

"It will be interesting to have her see her other self," Piper said as Leo came walking in covered with oil and dirt with five-year-old Wyatt whom was also quite dirty. "Oh no you two clean up before you sit on anything," she said and walked over to the playpen.

"Hi ladybug," Wyatt said and outstretched his dirty hands as she walked up to him.

"Wait, Wyatt lets clean your hands first," Phoebe said and pulled out some disaffected wipes she carried with her everywhere.

"Yeah the first kid, that will change," Leo said as Phoebe was acting like Piper did with Wyatt and carried an arsenal of alcohol wipes and Lysol spray.

"How is the car coming?" Piper asks.

"Truck, its a truck and good we might have it up and running next week," Leo replied while Phoebe was wiping off Wyatt's hands as ladybug was growing impatient as she wanted out to play with him.

"Phoebe its fine," Piper said.

"I know I just want to keep from having to do laundry again today," she said as she looked down at her nephew who's Clothing was still dirty. She bit her lower lip as her daughter was growing more fussy.

"Leo could you take him up stairs and change his clothes?" Piper asks.

"Yeah come on my little helper," he replied and picked him up which did not make ladybug any happier and she started crying.

"Its ok honey, he will be back soon," Phoebe said and picked her up.

"Oh and Leo could you wake up Chris from his nap?"

"You bet," he said and went upstairs.

"How has he been by the way?" Phoebe asks.

"He wakes up sometimes screaming, but we all do," Piper replied.

"Piper maybe Leo should get some help," Phoebe said.

"I know and we are talking about it but with Mel and trying to get our lives back in order, its been difficult. How is Coop and you?" Piper asks.

"Counseling, with his change and everything the other cupids are having issues with him. So on occasion he takes it out on me when he gets home," Phoebe replied.

"What do you mean because if that happens again, Phoebe I will -.

"No, no Piper its more of just being distant," Phoebe said while rocking ladybug back and forth to keep her from crying.

"What I don't understand is why didn't he change back when we got back here?" Piper asks.

"We have no idea and trust me I am still trying to figure that out," Phoebe said as blue and white orbs filled the room. "Incoming."

Paige was standing there breathing heavily and clearly was in a fight. She had a cut over her eyebrow and her clothing was torn and dirty, but the woman next to her was in worse shape as she was being held up by Paige.

"Paige what happened?" Piper asks and helped her sit.

"The elders told me about a new charge and when I went to meet her, she was under attack," Paige replied as she began to self heal and then she focused on her charge who's head was down and her long dark hair covered her face.

"The elders gave you a charge already, especially considering what happened last year?" Phoebe asks as Paige was healing the woman.

"First Kyle is up there and he leads them now. You guys no they have changed and don't you think they made up for it, oh and I asks if I could start my white-lighter duties again," Paige replied as the woman looked up and Piper put her hand to her mouth as she recognized her.

"Oh my god, Aviva," Piper said.

"Piper, Phoebe?" Aviva said also looking a little shocked.

"Wait you know them?" Paige asks Aviva.

"Yeah she tried to kill us in our first year being witches," Phoebe replied and Paige stood up quickly."She was possessed," she finished.

"I didn't know your were a witch?" Piper asks.

"Apparently that was how I could see the demon, yeah its kind of a shock to me too. I went on for years not knowing until now," Aviva replied.

"You were a teenager when we met the first time, so how are you besides being attacked?" Phoebe asks and hugged her. She always liked Aviva until she tried to kill them but once they figured out that it wasn't her, she felt like they could have been friends, good friends.

"Good and I'm sorry to hear about Prue, I saw it in the paper a long time ago but I was out of town and could not attend the funeral," Aviva replied and Phoebe was about to say something when Prue entered the room after coming up from the basement.

"Piper have you seen my new camera. I thought I put it on the kitchen table?" Prue asks and looked directly at Aviva.

"Prue?" Aviva asks and was clearly confused.

"Aviva, oh my god how are you?" Prue asks and walked over to her.

"We can explain," Piper said.

"Oh my death yeah we don't stay dead for long in this family," Prue said and Aviva just nodded.

"I put your camera away, Melinda is climbing everywhere and I was afraid it would get broken," Piper said referring to the earlier question.

"There she is, there she is," Prue said and picked up her niece. She swirled her around and Mel was giggling again.

"Is that your daughter?" Aviva asks.

"Yeah I have two sons, Wyatt and Chris," Piper replied.

"This is ladybug or Phoenix," Phoebe said and Aviva smiled at her.

"How old are they?" Aviva asks.

"Wyatt is five almost 6 and Chris is 4. she is almost two," Piper replied.

"Phoenix is one year and six months," Phoebe replied.

"Paige has a daughter named Kat," Piper said.

"I am the half-sister, they found me after Prue died," Paige said and knew that sounded odd considering Prue was standing there.

"You guys have complicated life's," Aviva said and they all nodded as Leo came down stairs with a clean Wyatt and Chris.

"That is Leo, I don't know if you remember him but he is my husband. Leo this is -"

"Aviva wow how are you?" he asks.

"Confused but good," she replied as Wyatt ran to the playpen as Mel was clearly climbing again.

"Mommy Mel want's out," Wyatt said and helped his sister escape. Piper let her out as her brother's wanted to play with her and their cousin. They put the kids together and Leo went to get some toys as the adults talked.

"Ok we should probably get to the point, did you kill the demon?" Piper asks.

"No and it was a woman and a man. I will get the book," Paige replied and went up to the attic to retrieve it.

"There was another man that showed up just before we left," Aviva said.

"What did he look like?" Phoebe asks.

"Dark short hair and a mustache and beard," Aviva replied.

"Oh so like does every other demon we have gone up against," Phoebe said.

Paige returned with the book and started turning the pages. Aviva stopped her as she saw a picture of the man and woman that attacked her. "Them, it was them," she said and Paige agreed as she saw them too but did not see the man who came in while she was orbing them out.

"That is not possible," Prue said as she looked down at the picture.

"We vanquished them almost 10 years ago," Phoebe said.

"Rex and Hannah, who the hell brought them back?" Piper asks.

"Wait for those of us who where not around?" Paige asks.

"It was when I worked at the auction house and they were demons that were trying to steal our powers and actually succeeded," Prue replied.

"I was able to get them back with the help of some elders," Leo said.

"Oh is that when they liked us?" Phoebe asks as the last year was still a very open wound.

"It was a Get out of jail free card literally, considering that's where Prue was at the time," Leo replied as Prue was framed for stealing a valuable tiara.

"He was the one who showed up last," Aviva said as she found another picture and they all took in a deep breath.

"Zankou," Leo said and felt his blood go cold.

"Ok Paige take the kids to Magic school and have Kyle keep an eye on them," Piper said and Paige nodded. She went over to the children and orbed away.

"I am not a rocket scientist, but considering your expression, this is bad isn't it?" Aviva asks.

"Very," Phoebe replied.

Coop showed up in red orbs and still had his long dark hair and mustache and beard. He was wearing modern clothing but remnants of the enchanted realm remained as his eyes had a reddish color to them but it was subtle.

"Hay honey, everything okay?" Phoebe asks.

"Do you guys remember Hope?" he replied.

"Yeah she was fun," Piper replied as their first encounter with her did not go so well.

"She was attacked along with a kid named Tyler," he said.

"He doesn't have his powers anymore, we bound them," Piper said as she remembered the fire-starter from years ago.

"Well you may want to give them back. Also Dr. Ava Nicolae was attacked as well. They are ok and are at Magic school for safety reasons," he said.

"Who is he?" Aviva asks.

"Phoebe's Husband and a Cupid," Piper replied.

"Not like the Pictures and that is a good thing," she whispered back.

"We need to go to magic school and talk to them. We also need to find out why these demons are back and who did it," Prue said.

"You don't think anything followed us back from the enchanted realm, do you?" Piper asks the crowd except for Aviva whom had no Idea what they were talking about.

"Don't know but its possible the portal was open long enough," Paige replied.

"But that doesn't explain how they would know to summon these particular demons," Phoebe added.

"Looks like our lives are back on hold again. Too bad we can't go get the hell five," Piper said as they would probably be able to deal with the new threat easier considering the powers they have.

"Hell five?" Aviva asks.

"Oh sweetie we have a lot to talk about," Phoebe said and put her arm around her shoulders while smiling.

"First we need to make sure your safe and talk to the others," Piper said.

"Piper do you still have the unbinding potion?" Paige asks.

"I can make it up there," Piper said and they all orbed away to magic school to meet the others and try to figure out what is going on.

To be continued...


	2. Reacquainting

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews. I am bringing Phoebe's daughter into this from the good future. Her name is Phoenix and will look the same but her personality will be different. I am working on a video that will show her interacting with her mother and the others. Phoenix will be the only future kid I will be bringing into this to keep the character list small enough to work with.

Chapter 2

Reacquainting

The charmed ones walked into the main hall of Magic school and some elders were attending the others. Kyle was first to greet them as they entered.

"Hay I went and got Henry and your twins," he said to Paige.

"Thanks do you know what is going on?" she asks.

"According to their description it seems Zankou is behind this. He must have found a way back from the wasteland and brought back Rex and Hannah," he replied.

"Your two favorite people," Piper said to Prue.

"Why go after them?" Prue asks.

"From what Kevin told me, is that you recruited them to help you, so Zankou must have tried to wipe out anyone who could help you," he replied.

"So he saw them being attacked and sent white-lighters to get them?" Phoebe asks.

"That's it in a nutshell," he replied.

"Well lets go get reacquainted," Piper said and they saw the four sitting at a table.

"Piper," Tyler said and got up to meet her. He was much older then when she first met him and was now almost 19. His hair was blonde and curly.

"Tyler how are you?" Piper asks as she gave him a hug.

"Well besides almost being dead, pretty good," he replied.

"Careful she may blow up your room, with her hands," Hope said and the memory of Piper almost destroying Hopes dorm room came flashing back.

"Hope, Yeah sorry about that," Piper said.

"Hay Phoebe," Aviva said and Phoebe walked over to her.

"I Can't believe how much you have all grown up," she said

"I am not that old," Ava said.

"No them," Phoebe said while pointing to Tyler and Aviva.

"Oh, so does anyone know why a demon tried to kill us?" Ava asks.

"A preemptive strike," Prue replied.

"To make a long story short, we went to seek your help and Zankou tried to get to you first. But Kevin one of the few elders we still trust, foresaw it and had some people come to help you," Phoebe replied but they all still looked quite confused. "Right, why don't we just sit and relax for a moment and Piper we may want to work on the unbinding potion for Tyler," she said and Piper along with Prue went to work on the potion.

Piper and Prue were at a table where everything they need it was brought to them or Already available to them. There was a plethora of jars filled with a variety of known and odd things. "I don't remember Aviva having any actual powers besides the ones that demon gave her," Prue said.

"So why would we put them in front of the fire?" Piper asks while putting some ingredients into a cooking pot.

"What I am more curious about is Rex and Hannah, I mean that was our first year of being witches," Prue replied as she put a dried shell of a cicada in.

"Maybe he just ask the underworld about our enemies," Piper said.

"Kevin said he might have escaped the wasteland, if that is so, then will he be like Cole was and invincible?" Prue asks.

"If he was then he could have just attacked us, why the roundabout and try to kill allies we might use,?" Piper asks.

"So he's either not invincible or he was trying to hide that he was free," Prue said as Phoebe walked over to them.

"How is it coming?" Phoebe asks.

"About done, how is the motley crew?" Prue asks.

"Confused but getting to know each other," Phoebe replied as Coop hearted in. "hi honey," she said and walked over to him.

"I can't stay long but I just want to check on them and you," he said.

"Coop we really need to talk," Phoebe said as she could feel how uncomfortable he was, like he wanted to run away.

"Phoebe I can't right now," he said and she folded her arms.

"Then when can we, Coop your always off running around trying to find a cure to what you think is a disease. There is nothing wrong with the way you are," she said a little too loudly and the feeling of uncomfortableness was increased as all eyes were on them.

"Tyler I have your potion ready," Piper said to get the attention off of them.

"Is is going to taste like ass?" he asks as the last potion he drank left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Probably and language," Piper replied with a smile as she handed it over to him. He drank it down and could feel a tingling sensation as his power was coming back. "Now don't get angry until you practice control," she said while Coop and Phoebe were still talking.

"Phoebe I need to go, we will talk tonight," he said and before she could say anything he was gone.

"Dammit!," she said.

"Hay is everything ok?" Paige asks.

"Sure just him being a ahole," Phoebe replied and decided to focus her attention on the current events.

"All right power check, Tyler I know that you are a fire-starter but to be honest I have no idea what powers the rest of you have," Prue said.

"Most of what I can do is gypsy magic, so mostly spells but not like you guys," Ava replied.

"I can shoot some kind of white light out of my hands and do some Deflection," Hope replied.

"Dam I am starting to feel really underclass for this," Aviva replied.

"You can do spells right?" Piper asks.

"Yap but that's it," she replied.

"Hay a good spell can go a long way," Paige said as she recalled Trinity being able to break down a elaborate spell to a few words.

"I think it would be a good time to practice, Kevin is there a place they can do that here?" Prue asks.

"Yes," he replied.

"What like the holodeck?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah," Kevin replied while smiling.

"Cool," Tyler said and they followed him down the hall while the sisters remained behind to talk.

"God we are old," Prue said

"Speak for yourself," Piper said as she sat down on the loveseat as Leo and Henry came in.

"Kids are down for a nap how is everything going in here?" Leo asks.

"We are old," Paige replied.

"Need to put you in a home soon don't I," Henry said and sat next to her.

"She would terrorize everyone," Piper said.

"We all would," Phoebe added.

"They are practicing their powers and spell casting," Piper replied to Leo's earlier question.

"So what is his master evil plan?" Paige asks.

"Its not the Nexus, that's gone, revenge for killing him or just the plane old take over the world crap," Piper replied.

White-lights filled one side of the room and they all were ready to fight as they thought it may be Zankou, but once the lights were done With their swirling, a red-haired women was standing there.

"Oh my god Prudence?" Phoebe asks.

"Prudence, who is Prudence and how did I get here, why do you look younger?" the woman asks.

"I thought they could not leave the enchanted realm?" Paige asks.

"What is the enchanted realm?" The woman asks but the sisters were talking to each other.

"She looks like Prudence, how the hell is she here and why?" Prue asks.

"I am starting to feel like I am on Jeopardy, I will take confused woman in the corner for 200 Alex," she said and they stopped as she was clearly getting frustrated.

"What is your name?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoenix oh and have you been put under a spell or something?" she replied and Phoebe said nothing for a moment.

"What the hell is going on?" Phoebe said and tossed her hands in the air.

"So this is the Ladybug from the good future," Prue said.

"That doesn't explain why she is here," Piper said.

"Hay first wives club over there, what is going on, I was on my way to class?" Phoenix asks tossing her hands in the air.

"First wives club?" Prue whispered.

"Its a movie," Piper whispered back as they walked up to her.

"Honey, your in the past and to be honest we have no idea why you are here," Phoebe said and looked at her. She was identical to prudence whom was in the enchanted realm, but seemed softer and from what she could feel from her, except for being confused, happy.

"Kat," Phoenix said under her breath.

"Kat what does Kat have to do with this?" Paige asks.

"She always has something to do with it," Phoenix replied and sat down to take in her surroundings. " this place hasn't changed, you know would it kill them to remodel," she said and Phoebe smiled as seeing her daughter again was something she needed as her and her husband have had major issues over the last year.

"We will get you back ok," Phoebe said

"Phoebe why don't you add a note to the book just in case we are looking for her," Piper suggested and she kissed Phoenix on the four had before doing what Piper asks.

"How is Mel and the boys?" Leo asks as he could not help but ask.

"Not in the past, I can tell you that. Sorry they are fine," she replied and both Piper and Leo were relieved.

"How about the twins and Henry Junior?" Henry asks.

"Fine and I know what your guys are doing so that is all the info I will give you," she replied.

"That's all we need," Paige said.

The others returned from practicing and clearly things did not go all that well. Hope was missing eyebrows and some clothing was burnt.

"Who are those people?" Phoenix asks and Piper's body slumped slightly as she could tell this was going to be a long day.

"Sorry about your eyebrows Hope," Tyler said.

"Fire starters," Hope said through her teeth as she walked over to a mirror.

"I might be able to do a spell to get those back for you," Paige said and walked over to her.

"Ok everyone listen up, I am going to go through this once so pay attention," Prue said and everyone gathered around as she explained whom the other four are and who Phoenix is. She also talked about

Zankou along with Rex and Hannah. She did not go into the enchanted realm as apparently Phoenix does not know about it yet. The room was silent afterwords as it was a lot of information to take in.

"Maybe I am here to help," Phoenix said.

"We don't know honey but I think we should get you back," Piper said.

"No I'm serious, if you guys did not do a spell and someone in my time did not, although that still is out for debate, then that is the only explanation, everything happens for a reason right?"

"Just out of curiosity, what are your powers?" Aviva asks.

"Power channeling, empathy, premonitions and hearting," Phoenix replied.

"What kind of premonitions?" Phoebe asks.

"Like yours," Phoenix replied as Phoebe was not sure if it would be the D.O.A prem.

"For someone whom can see stuff coming, you didn't see this?" Hope asks.

"For someone named Hope, you think your glass would be half full," Aviva replied.

"Oh we are going to have fun," Prue said as there was definitely some clashing going on.

"Its Kind of like version of you guys when you were that age," Leo said as he looked at the four women.

"Watch it honey or I will be a member of the first wives club," Piper said and smiled at him.

To be continued.


	3. New Arrival

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Gabyhyatt: I like your Idea for Prue's lover. I will use Mitch.

Chapter 3

New Arrival

Paige was looking at a Picture she took of Trinity before they left the enchanted realm. The photograph on her phone has been her backdrop ever since. She was smiling and had her arm around Henry. She then looked at her two twins playing happily in the baby crib along with Henry Junior whom was adopted when his mother was killed by a demon. Paige kept her word and named her Kat and her sisters name was Tamora. One day she would tell her all about the Enchanted realm and her other self, but for now she would let her be happy and innocent.

"Your staring again," Henry said as he came into their room.

"They're just so adorable," she said as he picked up Kat and the others protested with small groans and cries.

"Hay you all will get your turn with daddy," he said and sat down on the chair so he could feed her.

"So how is everyone, settling in again. I feel like we spend more time at magic school then home," Paige asks.

"The kids seem to enjoy it. A lot of things to play with and they can use magic anytime they want. Tyler and the others are meandering around taking it all in," he replied.

"What about Phoenix?" she asks as she picked up Tamora to feed her. "I need more arms," she said as Henry Junior wanted to be picked up too.

"I'll get him and she is definitely more laid-back than the other, but Phoebe wants to send her home," Henry replied.

"Not sure if that's a good idea, I mean she is here for a reason," Paige said.

"I guess so but its odd that she just showed up, no one did a spell," he said.

"Magic is a mysterious beast sweetie, anyway after breakfast, we need to get a game plan going," she said and went back to feeding Tamora.

In the main hall Phoebe was already up and looking through the book as Phoenix came in yawning loudly.

"Morning," Piper said while preparing a table they set up so they could all eat breakfast together.

"Why is it so bright up here?" Phoenix asks as she sat down.

"Not a morning person?" Phoebe asks.

"How was anyone in this family considering we spend most of our time vanquishing demons at night," she replied as Piper put a cup of coffee in front of her. "Thanks Aunt Piper."

"Phoebe come and eat you have been looking through that thing all night," Piper said as Prue came in with her eyes barely open.

"Piper she should not be here, we did not summon her and I don't want anything to get messed up," Phoebe said and Piper walked over to her.

"Eat then we will figure out what to do," Piper said and closed the book.

"I'm already born so it's not like I can't be and you can send me back to before I got here, so quit worrying," Phoenix said as she took a long sip of coffee. Prue sat down and rested her head on her forearms. "I thought you were the early bird," she said while tossing a rolled up tissue paper at Prue and all she got back was mumbles.

"She kept watch last night," Piper said and put some coffee next to her.

"For what, evil can't get up here," Phoenix said.

"They ran the place once," Phoebe replied and join them.

"Man you guys leave a lot in your stories out," Phoenix said.

Leo came walking in with Tyler and the others behind him while holding the Melinda's tiny hand as she was attempting to walk. "Oh look she's walking better," Piper said and went over to her.

"She is growing up too fast," Leo said as Mel stretched her arm so Piper could pick her up.

"I know," Piper said in a baby voice. "Hi Tyler, there's coffee and breakfast on the table," she said and he nodded. Both Phoebe and Phoenix felt something a little odd and looked at each other and then at Tyler.

"Should we tell her?" Phoenix whispered.

"No," Phoebe whispered back as what they were feeling was a crush.

Hope along with Aviva sat down and started in on the drink and food. "So how long do we have to be up here?" Hope asks.

"Until we know you're safe," Leo replied.

"So what have you been up too?" Piper asks.

"Besides making sure no one opens the little box of horrors, working with the elderly," Hope replied.

"At a nursing home?" Phoebe asks.

"I like them, they don't BS anyone and they say how it is," Hope replied as she took a drink of juice.

"When you reach that age, we can have her take care of you," Phoenix said while looking at her mother.

"I'm still in my Prime, thank you very much," Phoebe said as Piper bent over the table to give Tyler some eggs. He could not help but look a little down her blouse and just stared. Piper whom believe she was passed anyone looking did not pay any attention until she looked into his eyes. She stood straight quickly and cleared her throat as his eyes were still on her chest. Phoebe and Phoenix bit their lower lips in order not to laugh. He finally met her eyes and his face went slightly red.

"Thanks Piper," he said and started eating.

"No problem," she said and went to attending her children as Leo was playing with Mel. He was bouncing her on his knee and she was giggling.

"Man I wish Henry Junior was here," Phoenix said.

"He is," Paige said while sitting at a large table looking over some old books.

"No his future self," Phoenix correct.

"Oh, are you guys close?" Henry asks.

"Best buds, he would love this," she replied and a flash filled the room. There was a man in his 20s standing there looking very confused. "Oh dear," she said.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asks getting up quickly.

"Aunt Phoebe wow you look a lot younger and why am I at magic school. You we have been looking for you all night," he said and looked at Phoenix.

"Oh no," Paige said as she began to realize who he was.

"Mom what is going on?" he asks.

"What did you do?" Piper asks Phoenix.

"Nothing I just said-,"

"Nope don't repeat it," Piper stopped her as apparently the little wish she made came true.

"Hay bud what's up," Phoenix said uncomfortably with her hands in her back pocket.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he said.

"Ouch," Paige said and picked up a greenish rock from under the table. It was on a wooden platform that had Latin writing on it.

"What is that?" Tyler asked.

"Ok first no one make any wishes until we find a way to block this thing," Prue said as she read the plaque.

"Oh no its not like the genie thing is it?" Piper asks.

"No its unlimited, but usually comes with a price. Its called the wishing stone," Prue replied and everyone tensed up. "I think we might be protected from the consequences up here, but if we used this down there it could go badly," she finished and started looking for something to cover it with.

"Here," Leo said and handed her a class case." It goes in here from what I remember."

"Who would just leave that around?" Paige asks.

"Probably got missed when this place was being taken over by good again," Leo replied.

"Oh I was sitting there when I made a wish," Phoebe said.

"You wished for her didn't you?" Prue asks while looking at Phoenix.

"Yes."

"You wished for me?" Phoenix asks with a smile and Phoebe nodded.

"Excuse me not to be a bother, but what the hell?" Henry Junior asked.

"She wished for you," Paige replied and walked over to him. His head was mostly a buzz cut and blue eyes. He was handsome and had a innocence to his appearance.

"Listen I know you said the consequences may not occur up here, but we need to go down there eventually, so how do we keep those from happening?" Henry asks.

"There has to be something up here to help with that," Paige replied and went over to the bookshelves as Henry walked over to his son. The first thing he noticed was the badge on his belt.

"Your a Police officer?" he asks proudly.

"Um dad I don't know if I-," Henry Junior started to reply.

"Only the best detective in San Francisco," Phoenix said for him."Oh don't give me that look, he was going to figure it out eventually," she finished and went to help her mother. Henry looked away as his eyes began to water a little. He then slapped him on the arm.

"We should help them out," he said and turned away as he did not want his son to see him cry a little.

"Sure thing dad," Henry Junior said and understood.

Leo sat next to Piper at the table so he could feed Melinda while Piper helped the boys whom seem to be use to the comings and goings of future family members.

"What are you doing now Aviva?" Phoebe asks.

"I help Homeless teens find homes," she replied.

"I could have used you a long time ago," Tyler said while eating some toast.

"What?" Aviva asks a little confused.

"Yeah his foster parents turned out to be demons for higher," Piper replied.

"That sucks," Aviva said.

"Daddy do we have to stay up here again or go away?" Wyatt asks.

"No son and we don't have to go away," Leo replied as Mel was reaching for something she truly enjoyed. Icing covered goodness and full of sugar. Piper's home made doughnuts that were fresh from the deep fryer and her secret ingredients made everyone's mouth water as they looked at them.

"Do you want one snookums?" Piper said and Mel opened and closed her hand signifying the desire. Piper picked one up and broken into small manageable pieces. She put one in her daughter's hand and it was quickly devoured. Mel even made a small yummy sound as she put her hand out for more.

"She is going to be so hyper," Leo said as he would probably be the one to handle it.

"I can't resist her, you know that," Piper said and gave her another small piece as Tyler took a hole one. He took his first bite and his eyes almost rolled back into his head.

"God no wonder she wants one, Piper these are amazing," he said while licking his fingers.

"Thank you," Piper said as the boys also grabbed some.

"Ok I found Something that might help," Paige said as she put a book down on the table," doughnuts," she said as though possessed as she reached for one.

"It removes spells off enchanted items, chances are this is one of them," Phoenix said as Paige was stuffing her mouth. "You can eat that in small increments you know," she said while smiling at her much younger mother whom had icing coming down the corners of her mouth.

"Eat-em while their hot," Paige said and then opened her mouth wide to show its contents.

"That's attractive," Phoenix said and Paige covered her mouth as she was laughing along with the boys and Mel. "Now you know were you get it from JR," she said while looking at Henry Junior.

"JR?" Leo asks.

"Its shorter," she replied.

"Sounds like Dallas," Phoebe said.

"Who?" JR asks.

"Never-mind," Phoebe replied as she was really showing her age now.

"Ok but if we remove the spell, won't in reverse it?" Piper asks.

"Don't know," Paige replied.

"If anyone can figure out its you two, so write a few things down and we will see if they will work," Prue said while holding ladybug. Phoenix started to giggle and then stopped as she looked around. Henry Junior was tickling her smaller self. "Ok that is too weird," Prue said as Henry was smiling.

"Don't get any ideas," Phoenix said.

"I think you need to be changed," he said and Prue lifted ladybug up and then wrinkled her face.

"Yap she does, here you go," she said and handed her to Henry Junior. He held her away from him as far as his arms would reach. "Help your sister," Prue said as she went for some breakfast.

"No he will see stuff," Phoenix said.

"Your 1 ½," Phoebe said.

"So, its space invasion," she said and Phoebe got up to change her.

"Come here baby, who needs to be changed, who needs to be changed," Phoebe said and Henry Junior was quite relieved that he did not have to do the deed.

Everyone finished up their breakfast and headed off to their bedrooms to get dressed for the day. Phoenix and Henry Junior were in the main hall sitting and drinking coffee.

"You know I did have things to do today," he said.

"Yeah but aren't you afraid of getting carpal tunnel in your left hand," she said.

"You have it in your right one," he said and smirked.

"Ok so we both have issues, but come on we are in the past and can see what our parents were like in their heydays of demon fighting. Now would you really want to miss that?"

"No but still we need to be careful about what info we give them," he replied.

"Man you are so like your dad," she said.

"Careful, practical, meticulous and well cool," he said.

"Daddy's boy," she said and rolled her eyes.

"And you are ill-responsible, reckless and Don't take much seriously, just like your mom at your age," he said and got up to find his mom and dad.

"Yeah well I am rubber and your are glue so what ever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you," she said and then slumped her body," God that was lame," she said as he left. She then started to head out when a paperclip flew off the table and landed on her cheek. She felt something cold and metal and then pulled it off. "Oh that can't be good," she said as Another landed on her arm. "JR!" she yelled and made a run for it. Small objects were following her as she ran.

To be continued...


	4. Spell Goes Awry

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 4

Spell Goes Awry

Phoenix was running down the hall as more and more metal objects were flying her way. Henry Junior stepped out of a room the rest were in as she came rushing up to him. He put out his hand and stopped their momentum before the swords and other sharp objects ran her through. They were not frozen just hovering in place.

"What did you do?" he asks as Phoebe came out to see what was going on.

"Nothing," Phoenix said a little out of breath and he just raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly. "What?"

"Why didn't you just freeze them" he asks.

"Because I have to be in the same room as the person I am tamping into and can we not stand here?" she asks and went into the room. Henry Junior lowered his hand and closed the door quickly. There was a brief moment of silence until they could hear the objects slam into the door.

"Honey what happened?" Phoebe said as a paperclip stuck to Phoenix's face.

"Ouch, and all I said was-."

"No don't repeat it," Piper stopped her.

"Wait you said the stupid glue thing, you know like when we were five," JR said and started laughing.

"That is not a spell and yeah ok it was lame. What is there a magical rule against lame comebacks?"

"No but it rhymed," he replied.

"Ok we reverse it and try not to rhyme while your up here as our powers are amplified," Phoebe said and picked up a piece of paper as another paperclip went flying past her and landed on Phoenix's forehead. She tried not to laugh as she wrote down the reversal spell. "Here say this and hopefully you won't be a paper weight," she said and Phoenix took the paper.

"Because it was lame I am to blame. Remove the spell that made me glue. And I will avoid offending you," she said and the paperclip fell off her face as the noise of metal objects falling in the hall way could be heard. Phoebe could not help but smile as she recalled many spells that went awry over the years.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Phoenix asked and Phoebe nodded.

"Where are the others?" Piper asks.

"Leo took them home," Paige replied.

"What!" Piper said loudly and everyone jumped a little.

"To tell their families that they will be gone for awhile and make sure they are safe," Paige said as little Chris came in. He was hiccuping while he walked up to Piper. She picked him up and he laid his little head on her chest.

"BOO!" Phoenix said out of the blue and all it did was make everyone jump again and Chris hold on tighter to his mother. "What I was trying to get rid of his hiccups," she said as she got hard looks from everyone.

"There are other ways to do that without scaring the crap out of him," Piper said and left the room to head to the makeshift kitchen.

"You're starting off on a good foot," JR said and Phoenix mocked him.

They all followed her out and hit the main hall were Piper set up a very nice kitchen with all the modern conveniences. In a way it was her dream kitchen that was magically created but it wasn't home where she felt the most comfortable. Piper took out a jar peanut butter and put some on a spoon.

"Here peanut open up and raise your tongue," she said and he did what she asks. She placed the spoon with peanut butter on it in his mouth and under his tongue. He began to eat it and of course try to speak but the sticky substance made it sound like he was talking through a straw. "Now your hiccups are gone," she said and put him down. He smiled at the fact he got a treat and that his problem was solved.

"Why does that even work?" Phoenix asks.

"Its distracting," Phoebe replied.

"So is scaring someone," Phoenix said with a sly smile.

"Alright listen we really need to talk about how we are going to deal with Rex and Hannah," Piper said and sat down at the table.

"And get them back to the future," Paige said.

"Hay I thought we could stay?" Phoenix asks.

"I know but I slept on it and I think we should get you back," Paige replied.

"Actually I think they are here to help us, I think they both are and we can send them back to before they came. Coop can do it with his ring," Phoebe said.

"I agree," Prue said.

"Me too," Piper added.

"No offense Aunt Paige but majority rules," Phoenix said and gave a high five to JR.

"Fine but you do what we say, understand," Paige said while looking at her son. Although he was adopted he looked a lot like Henry when she saw pictures of him when he was younger.

"We swear," Phoenix said with her hand on her chest.

"Now that we have that settled, the question is who and how were they brought back?" Prue asks.

"I think a sorcerer released Zankou the first time and then Maybe he brought back Rex and Hannah," Piper replied.

"So we just use the same spell on the terrible duo and use the source vanquishing spell on Zankou," Paige suggested.

"Problem, we didn't actually vanquish them, Hannah killed Rex by accident and then the source either killed her or brought her back down to hell," Prue said.

"Ok but they were low-level right?" Paige asks.

"I don't think so, Rex could Astral project and implant thoughts that's not low level stuff, and to be honest we're not sure exactly what other abilities he had," Phoebe replied.

"He never confronted us directly," Prue said.

"We have future spells that might work," Phoenix said.

"What about the book it's changed since we've come back, maybe there's something in there about how to kill them?" Piper asks Somewhat ignoring Phoenix.

"Guys we have future knowledge," Phoenix said as the sisters continue the conversation.

"I looked and did not see anything in there for them," Paige said.

"Ok but considering the powerful demons that are in their, there should be something we can use," Prue said.

"Hay we can help remember," JR said.

"Zankou was smart like Cole and patient not to mention he knows everything about us," Phoebe said as a lamp exploded. "Piper."

"I didn't do it," Piper said.

"Hay we can help," Phoenix said clearly frustrated that they were ignoring her.

"Sorry honey old habits," Phoebe said and got up to stand next to her.

"We've dealt with some pretty bad stuff, think we can handle this Zankou fella," Phoenix said.

"Ok then write some suggestions down and we will go over it," Prue said.

"Your kidding right." she said.

"No," Prue said.

"This is worse then high school," Phoenix said and walked over to a table to start her so-called homework.

"Nothing's worse then high school," both Henry Junior and Piper said at the same time.

Wyatt came running up and seemed like he had the hiccups and holding his sister's hand as she too was exhibiting the same symptoms, but Piper could tell they were faking it.

"Oh no its the attack of the hiccups," she said.

"We should get Peanut butter," Wyatt said as his little sister nodded in agreement.

"Well sometimes that cure does not work for everyone, sometimes it's broccoli," Piper said and they both stopped faking it.

"No we are ok," Wyatt said and they went back to playing with Chris.

"See don't tell me the scare tactic doesn't work," Phoenix said at the table.

"You never ate your vegetables, that's why you never got dessert," JR said sitting across from her.

"Yes and some people ate a little too much, fruit," she said and raised an eyebrow.

"Shirr," he said and looked over at the others hoping they did not get the hint.

"I think your favorite was a banana, maybe it was the way it was shaped," she said and he hit her on the arm.

"Be quiet and that was a spell dammit," he whispered.

"What is going on over there?" Prue asks.

"Home work," JR replied and kicked Phoenix under the table as Leo came in with the others.

"Hay how did it go?" Piper asks.

"The elders have assigned white-lighters to their families just in case," Leo replied while Mick came in behind him.

"Did it slip your mind to tell me what is going on?" he asks while walking up to Prue.

"No and you were out on assignment," Prue replied.

"Its called a phone," he said.

"I did call you and left a message," she said and he pulled out his phone.

"Really, lets see about that," he said and went through his messages. His smock look changed to embarrassment," Oh sorry,"

"Thanks Leo for getting him," Prue said and gave Mick a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem," he said.

"How did you get him anyway?" Phoebe asks.

"Kyle orbed me to him," he replied.

"Leo have you thought about what the elders offered you?" Piper asks.

"At first I said no but now it would be nice to have my powers back," he replied.

"It comes with a price," she said.

"Actually I would not get any charges just my powers," he said and she exhale deeply "Listen I know your worried about me, but I wont go to that dark place again, I promise," he said and hugged her.

"We could use all the power we can get and it would protect you, so as long as they don't -"

"I know I wont let them use me again," he said.

To be continued...


End file.
